Pioneer of the Universe Program
The Pioneer of the Universe Program (or simply the Pioneer Program for a shorthand) is the main driving force behind the whole plot of A Bizarre Adventure: Hidden Eastern Wonderland and Auricolor Glimmer In Utter Darkness. General Information The Pioneer Program (a shorthand for "Pioneer of the Universe Program") is a constantly-evolving, multiversal program devised by the entity known as the Creator, made to gather data about other universes and how inserting an outside variable would factor in within the grand scheme of things of these universes. It is maintained and governed by an intelligence simply named the "System". Barely anything is known about this "Creator", but it is a concrete fact that they are a godlike entity (or an actual god mayhaps, or perhaps even the God), for how else would the Pioneer Program extend it's reach beyond it's home universe and provide it's many members with what is basically the power of logical omnipotence; the power to do anything within the realm of possibility. Pioneers Description A Pioneer is a recruited member of the Pioneer of the Universe Program. A Pioneer could originate from various walks of life; a teenage scholar, a normal businessman, a shady criminal, a genius scientist, an ambitious tyrant, or even a homeless vagrant. They could come from various species as well; humans, dwarves, elves, undead, therianthropes, and even spiritual beings both unholy or divine. A Pioneer is given an Ability and an Item of their choosing to better increase the chances of their survival upon the world they also choose. Pioneers may allow the System to roll the Wheel of Fortune if they somehow do not wish to choose. Pioneers who are under a dire situation during their recruitment to properly choose will have their Ability, Item and Destination be randomly chosen by the System. At random, a newly inducted Pioneer may be asked if they would prefer to take someone else's body instead of the usual norm; if the new Pioneer agrees, the System will transport them to one of the countless versions of the universe in which the owner of the body Pioneer had wished for resides. After they reach their target, the owner of the body will be erased from existence with the Pioneer's conscious replacing them. The Pioneer and their new body will then be whisked away towards their chosen world. After reaching the chosen world, they will be requested to have an User Name. This User Name has little use beyond aesthetic purposes, but it could also be used to mask the Pioneer's true name in case they would be subjected to magic/abilities that deals with the target's true name. Pioneer Cycles Every time the numbers of Pioneers dwindle to a certain amount, the Pioneer Program initiates a Pioneer Cycle; where the System would pick 100 random individuals to be offered the chance to become Pioneers. They are allowed to refuse the offer, in which they are still able to live their original lives, or they could jump at the call and be inducted into the Pioneer Program after choosing what their Ability, Item, and Destination would be (or randomly chosen by the System if their situation does not allow it). Once a person becomes a Pioneer, it is impossible for them to go back to their original lives as every trace of their existence before being a Pioneer will be wiped out, but they could eke out a life similar to their original. There has been 10 Pioneer Cycles thus far. Pioneer Rankings There exists multiple rankings for Pioneers: 1)Junior Pioneers/Pioneer Newbies: Those who are just recently inducted into the Program. Junior Pioneers tend to have Luck Ability; which reduces the costs of many purchases, improves their luck, and give them temporary access to what would ordinarily be skills and equipment belonging to higher rankings. 2)Senior Pioneers: Those who have reached a level of seniority, usually by surviving for long periods of time within a dangerous world. Senior Pioneers are allowed to purchase better Abilities and Items, are given harder and more rewarding Quests, and many other additional features such as the Social, Smithery, Schooling, and Chat among other things become available. 3)Pioneer Adepts: A simple upgrade from Senior Pioneers which gives a higher level of clearance for shopping and other features. Achievable via being a successful teacher with the Schooling feature. 4)Pioneer Masters: The highest ranking attainable. As Pioneer Masters, they have little limitation on what they could do. They have access to the best Abilities and Items available, are given the most difficult and rewarding of Quests, are allowed to decline most Quests without any penalty, may have limitless amounts of Friends within the Social, and these examples are not everything. It is difficult to reach such a ranking, and most Pioneers lack the ability/knowledge to do so. 5) Pioneer Ancients: Even though it is only a mere title, Pioneer Ancients demands some respect regardless, for they have survived for a very long time with everything the Pioneer Program have thrown at them. Currently exclusive to surviving Pioneers from the first 2 Pioneer Cycles. There exists a sixth, unofficial rank: 6) Pioneer Journeymen: People who were not offered the choice to join the Pioneer Program by the System, but by the Pioneers themselves via the Journeyman feature. They do not have access to many features a Pioneer would have, and are only allowed access to some basic Items and are given very few extra features beyond that. Only Senior Pioneers and above can recruit Pioneer Journeymen; Senior Pioneers may only have 1 Journeyman at a time, Pioneer Adepts can have 3, while Pioneer Masters are limited to 7. This ranking is permanent until revoked by the Pioneer. Pioneer Gathering At certain points in time, there will be held an event called the "Gathering of Pioneers"; essentially a meeting of Pioneers. When the event starts, the Pioneers will be given the choice to accept or refuse to enter the Gathering. When they accept they will be transported to a special hub world named "Nexus" by a week's time. The event itself is divided into multiple phases. Phase 0: The starting of the Event. Phase 1: The meeting of Pioneers. Phase 2: The Tournament of Pioneers event, where Pioneers of the same Cycle pit their skills against each other. Pioneer Adepts and Pioneer Masters are allowed to freely attend and leave or outright ignore the event. Phase 3: The end of the Event, Pioneers may stay for some time within the special world before they are put back into their universes. Removal of Pioneers A Pioneer can be removed from the Pioneer Program in two ways: 1, they die from the results of their own actions. 2, they no longer have anymore data to collect for the System. In the latter case, they would be completely erased from existence as they have no more use for the Pioneer Program. List of Currently Existing Pioneers These are the list of every existing Pioneer within the Pioneer of the Universe Program. The third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh Cycles are missing from the list due to the complete extermination of the Pioneers within said Cycles, mostly from the repercussions of their respective actions. Amount of living Pioneers within their respective Cycles: *'1st Cycle': 3 Pioneers *'2nd Cycle': 16 Pioneers *'9th Cycle': 18 Pioneers *'10th Cycle': 76 Pioneers 1st Cycle = 1. ALANQA ---- The Divine Usurper NUMBER: 8th Pioneer 986 Pioneer Ancient Chaos God Female ~1,000,000 ??? "Custodian" The Realm of Chaos, the Immaterium ABILITY: Chimera Soul ITEM: Ankh of Good Fortune 2. Aragorn Isillar ---- Lich King NUMBER: 7th Pioneer 797 Pioneer Ancient Undead Male ??? ??? Master of the undead [LOCATION: Northrend, Azeroth, World of Warcraft] ABILITY: Lv. 1 Death Manipulation ITEM: Infinite Space Bag 3. Gilgamesh ---- Invincible Golden King NUMBER: 26th Pioneer 759 Pioneer Ancient Heroic Spirit Male ??? ??? Sovereign [LOCATION: New World, Overlord] FORM: Gilgamesh (Fate/Zero) |-|2nd Cycle = 1. ??? ---- ??? NUMBER: ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ABILITY: ??? ITEM: ??? 2. ??? ---- ??? NUMBER: ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ABILITY: ??? ITEM: ??? 3. ??? ---- ??? NUMBER: ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ABILITY: ??? ITEM: ??? 4. ??? ---- ??? NUMBER: ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ABILITY: ??? ITEM: ??? 5. ??? ---- ??? NUMBER: ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ABILITY: ??? ITEM: ??? 6. ??? ---- ??? NUMBER: ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ABILITY: ??? ITEM: ??? |-|9th Cycle = 1. 三原 小百合 ---- Eyes that Forsook the Heavens yet Loved the World NUMBER: 36th Pioneer 086 Senior Pioneer Vampire Female ~146 7 September 1997 Courier, magician [LOCATION: Gensokyo, Touhou Project] ABILITY: Stand Power ITEM: Infinite Space Small Bag 2. 刹那・ユイ ---- Flashing Steel of the End NUMBER: 37th Pioneer 086 Senior Pioneer Innovator Male 18 6 October 2000 Admiral of the Fleet [LOCATION: Merged World of Kantai Collection, Azur Lane, Honkai Impact, and Girls Front Line] ABILITY: Stand Power ITEM: Infinite Space Duffel Bag 3. Hierarch Antaris ---- Auricolor Glimmer of the Protoss NUMBER: 56th Pioneer 105 Senior Pioneer A.I Inapplicable 14 16 March 2002 Hierarch of the Daelaam [LOCATION: Aiur Exodia, Warhammer 40000] ABILITY: Psionics ITEM: Last Archive of the Protoss 4. 中宗課 みなと ---- ??? NUMBER: ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ABILITY: ??? ITEM: ??? 5. うちは オビト ---- ??? NUMBER: ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ABILITY: ??? ITEM: ??? 6. Urien Auditore ---- ??? NUMBER: ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ABILITY: ??? ITEM: ??? 7. Eldrad Ulthuan ---- ??? NUMBER: ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ABILITY: ??? ITEM: ??? 8. парадокс ---- ??? NUMBER: ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ABILITY: ??? ITEM: ??? 9. ALLFOR1 ---- ??? NUMBER: ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ABILITY: ??? ITEM: ??? 10. Rheinwald Grosvenor ---- ??? NUMBER: ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ABILITY: ??? ITEM: ??? 11. N3Farian ---- ??? NUMBER: ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ABILITY: ??? ITEM: ??? 12. 桑原 水郷 ---- ??? NUMBER: ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ABILITY: ??? ITEM: ??? 13. 織田 信長 ---- ??? NUMBER: ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ABILITY: ??? ITEM: ??? 14. Martim Zelevas ---- ??? NUMBER: ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ABILITY: ??? ITEM: ??? 15. Andres Vasuvius ---- ??? NUMBER: ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ABILITY: ??? ITEM: ??? 16. Highlord ---- ??? NUMBER: ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ABILITY: ??? ITEM: ??? 17. Kyra ---- ??? NUMBER: ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ABILITY: ??? ITEM: ??? |-|10th Cycle = 1. ??? ---- ??? NUMBER: ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ABILITY: ??? ITEM: ??? 2. ??? ---- ??? NUMBER: ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ABILITY: ??? ITEM: ??? Features The System has a host of features built into it in order to cater the needs of many. These are some of the features shown: Quests Quests are challenges and tasks issued by the System to the Pioneers in order to gather data and recompense the Pioneers with rewards when they complete them. There are five forms of Quests: #'Daily Quests': Which are given daily relative to the Pioneer's universe's time. #'Monthly Quests': Which are given monthly. #'Yearly Quests': Which are given annually. #'Sudden Quests': Quests that are given out of nowhere by the System, usually of high rank (3 stars or more), high risks and equally high rewards. #'Challenge Quests': Quests which the Pioneers themselves ask for; challenges in return for rewards. This type of Quest yields random rewards, with randomized risks and objectives. Since it is completely random, Quests carry the additional risk of being able to accidentally kill the Pioneer asking for it. Asking for a Challenge Quest is not recommended unless the Pioneer holds some sort of trump card, like an incredibly potent ability or simply an amazing luck. #'Personal Quests': A type of Quest that the Pioneers make for themselves. It is considered similar to self-imposed challenges, but with "physical" rewards involved instead of mere emotional satisfaction. Social In essence, the Social is a feature not too dissimilar to social media like Facebook, Skype, and Twitter. Accessible when reaching the ranking of Senior Pioneer, the Social allows a Pioneer to add other Pioneers as "Friends" or remove them from the list. Having a lot of Friends are recommended, as they can give a Pioneer an unmistakable edge over opponents. It is as the saying goes; "Quantity is a Quality all of its own". The Social feature comes with a number of sub-features: #'List': Self-explanatory. #'Friend': Self-explanatory. #'Friend': Invites a Friend to the sender's world. #'Friend': Sends a notification to the recipient whether the sender is allowed to enter their world or not. #'Chat': Self-explanatory. Works like any social media's chat feature; it can send letters, messages in the form of pictures and videos, and make a chat group. With the ability Telepathy – or an equivalent of it, one could send psychic images through the sub-feature. #'Schooling': This sub-feature recruits a willing Pioneer as a senior Pioneer's student. The same Pioneer will be immediately classified as a Friend of the senior Pioneer by the System. #'Journeymen': Recruits a willing non-Pioneer to be a Pioneer Journeyman. As explained at the ranking's description, it gives the one chosen a weaker Pioneer system and also counts as a student to the Pioneer, and is thus listed as a Friend. Smithy The Smithy is a feature where Pioneers can customize their Abilities (if said Ability is able to) and Items; like changing their appearances, adding/removing upgrades, fusing them with another, et cetera. Technically this feature is not necessary considering the efficiency of simply buying them from the shop or using the Fusion (sub-)feature on them after buying, but the Creator – and by extension, the System – is fickle like that. Store Yet another feature that may be considered redundant like the previous Smithy, the Store automatically gives Pioneers access to two sub-features: Buy and Sell, both of which are self-explanatory. Then there is another sub-feature unlockable after reaching the Senior Pioneer ranking and gaining the Social feature, which is Trade. Trade allows two Friends to barter things at long distances, such as Items, Abilities or even Points. Trade can also be used by two willing Pioneers who are not exactly Friends, though this is not recommended; several Pioneers have used it to scam their fellows.